Don't Kill me
by Ash Eyes
Summary: Kagome asks a stunning question and Inuyasha is at loss for words InuXKag


**Disclaimer- **Hmmm…. Do I really want to say it, I- I- I- I OWN IT! HAHAHAHA! (police try and snyp me out) OKAY I DON'T OWN IT! (they keep snyping me out) AHHH STOP IT!

**Don't kill me**

"Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes were heavily lidded as the fire cast a dancing glow in the brown slits you could see peeking out through her lashes. "Inuyasha," she continued in a sleepy tone, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes…" He whispered in a surprised voice as his eyes grew wide while she tried to snuggle closer into his warmth.

"When were all done, with Naraku and the jewel, and well, everything." Those words caused his heart to ache and his breath to hitch, but he waited patiently for her to continue none the less. "Don't kill me." She stated simply enough as though it didn't really bother her.

"WHA-" Inuyasha practically screamed while his heart wrenched and his senses went on a nervous overdrive. "WHY THE FUC-" but Kagome's finger on his lips made him shut up.

"I know I'm just your shard detector," an invisible knife protruded through his heart, he wanted to scream "_No! No! I love you! I love you more then the air itself!" _But he kept quiet. "But I promise that when everything is said and done I won't bother you any more. I won't cling to you and beg you to be with me." The knife twisted around, as if exploring how much pain you could make one half demons heart go through.

_Does she really not like me at all? I, I, I thought she liked me at least a little. I wanted her to stay; I was going to ask her, I really was!_

Inside Inuyasha was tearing up, but on the outside his amber eyes stayed almost emotionless.

"Just please, don't kill me. I'll go willingly, I'll go down the well and- and- AND NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed the end of the sentence jerking up to kneel like a war officer pep talking there team. "I get the hints," she said turning her face away from him to hide her emotions. "I know you don't like me, but don't get rid of me." She took a shallow and shaky breath as if trying to hold back tears. "I can do that on my own."

Inuyasha wanted to shoot himself. There was no better way to describe it. He just wanted to shoot himself, if Kagome didn't want him, and wouldn't stay with him of her own free will (although he'd seriously debated destroying the well and forcing Kagome to stay with him) then there was honestly no reason he could find to be there.

"But," Kagome's small, lost child like voice interrupted his thoughts. "I just wanted you-" Now she really did choke out a sob. "Just wanted you to know I love you! I won't ever stop loving you!" she said the rest in a rush, and Inuyasha, in surprise, grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was practically straddling him.

He might've been embarrassed in another situation, but he had to find out if she meant what she just said.

"You mean that." He more ordered then asked in a barely audible hiss.

Kagome looked a little confused, and then nodded her head. "But Inuyasha, I promise I'll leave I jus-" But she was silenced by Inuyasha's lips coming down on her hard.

She tasted like vanilla and cherries. Her lips were so soft and Inuyasha had the feeling he could get used to this. _Easily_.

Honestly, it was like home, like finally finding where you belonged, which was a new feeling for Inuyasha because he hadn't had a home in so long. And to finally know that you had somewhere that you belonged was the best feeling he'd ever had.

However when he pulled back for air, Kagome had an extremely confused (yet happy) expression on. So, Inuyasha leaned down to whisper in her ear "If you leave me Kagome, I will hunt you down and bring you back to where you belong, back to me."

This time, Kagome initiated the kiss. :)

**AN: **wow, I don't know where this came from! 00! I just couldn't get it out of my head, so here you go… please don't hate me! Lol leave a comment, and flame me if u want to since I know this story is "shakily" written and the plot is a much darker take on the anime and manga.


End file.
